Examples known from the related art are electric bicycles in various developments. There are electric bicycles in which the electric drive is situated in the region of the bottom bracket (center motor concept). A rear wheel is then driven via a chain. A gear shift mechanism, such as a derailleur gear, hub gear or the like, may be disposed on the rear wheel. It would be desirable to have additional, alternative systems, especially gear shift devices.